


Coffee and Candy

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Objects hold too many memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Candy

Sirius had been forbidden by both James and Remus to ever touch coffee after an unfortunate accident happened in fourth year. The unfortunate accident happened to be more along the lines of several mugs of overly caffeinated coffee being ingested by Sirius. James still swore that he would never get over the horrid memories. Sirius mocked James and snarked, but he continued to let James and Remus feed him whatever brew they had found if it meant he could drink his coffee without anyone jumping on him and stealing the mug away. That was usually Lily's job.

Remus had made sure when they had gotten out of school and were living together that no coffee - unless it was decaf - passed through their door. Tea, even with caffeine, wasn't so bad. It made Sirius Zen out more often then not, which was more appreciated than Sirius cackling psychotically and worshiping the coffee pot, which Remus swore the other man only did to unsettle him.

After a year of living together, Remus added another to the list of Forbiddens - muggle candy. For some reason, muggle candy affected Sirius more. Either that, or he was acting nine times out of ten, Remus had yet to decide which. Sirius had pouted and whined, but Remus argued that if he was going to act like a four year old on a sugar rush, and practically vibrate while doing so, then muggle candy obviously was not good for him. Sirius had rolled his eyes and sulked off at that.

Now it was a few more years later. Sirius had been carted off to Azkaban, Peter died a hero's death, James and Lily were dead, Harry sent to live with Lily's detestable relations, and Remus was stuck living alone in their old flat. People were coming by to look at it tomorrow. Everything he wanted to take was already in boxes, awaiting a spell to shrink them down into one trunk to be moved into whatever place he would find next. The rest was already in a trunk that had been sent to the bowels of his Gringotts vault.

A few things sat on the table, which Remus continued to sit and stare at. An old, beat up coffee pot which had been stuffed behind several pots and pans; a maroon mug that had obviously been broken and repaired several times that had been hidden behind the boxes of biscuits; a very small bag that easily could have been shoved in a coat pocket of strong coffee beans - not decaf - that had been stored all the way in the very corner behind all the teas; and a small brown paper bag half-empty of muggle "rock candy" that Remus had found in the bedroom.

Remus rubbed his eyes and then his forehead, looking at the objects that Sirius had so sneakily hidden. Remus cleaned the entire flat once every two months, when he had the time. That Sirius had been able to hide them, and move them around, and not get caught at all was mildly entertaining. It was almost like one of Sirius' games; see how long we can keep something hidden until Moony goes batshit and finds them.  
Standing up, Remus reached for his wand and contemplated what to do with what he had found. Taking a deep breath, he muttered a spell to wrap the pot and mug up safely so they wouldn't break, and he picked them up, coffee included, and put them in the trunk that would come with him. The candy he left sitting on the table.

He always left candy on the table after that.


End file.
